


heaving through corrupted lungs

by Anonymous



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angsty Schmoop, Background Het, Background Relationships, Begging, Binge Drinking, Canonical Character Death, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demonic Possession, Drinking, Established Relationship, Everything Hurts, Excessive Drinking, Heavy Angst, Heavy Drinking, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Torture, Knives, M/M, Men Crying, Near Death, Not A Fix-It, Not Beta Read, Not Happy, Possession, Sad, Sad Ending, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: WELL I'VE LOST IT ALL; I'M JUST A SILHOUETTE;A LIFELESS FACE THAT YOU'LL SOON FORGET.MY EYES ARE DAMP FROM THE WORDS YOU LEFTRINGING IN MY HEADWHEN YOU BROKE MY CHEST.AND YOU CAUSED IT.





	heaving through corrupted lungs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this Tiktok (among others)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/460685) by Aki's Cosplays (@akumalucien). 



> this is also based off a really good hc by a friend frm a discord server,,, You Know Who You Are Milo

Larry stumbles up the stairs from the temple below the basement. There's a sharp ache in his chest where he was sliced open and crudely stitched back together. Every breath sends fire through his ribs as he shuffles, one hand on the wall at all times, to the elevator. His breath catches in his throat when the doors open again on the first floor.

"Sal," he chokes out.

The blue-haired man turns to him. His hands and clothes are stained with blood. There's a knife in his grip, coated with coppery crimson, and flecks of it adorn his prosthetic face like freckles.

"Larry?"

He coughs once. Something dribbles from the corner of his mouth. He doesn't bother to reach up to wipe it away, but instead only staggers forward. Sal drops the knife and runs to catch his boyfriend as he falls to his knees.

"Lar, what happened to you?"

"I'unno," he strains. "I was drinkin' in the treehouse, 'n' I blacked out. Then I woke up in the temple." He looked up, eyes filling with tears and burning with desperation. "I think I'm dyin'," he whispers.

"No, you're- you're not dying. You're gonna be fine." He struggles to pull Larry to his feet and all but drags him into the elevator, sending the two of them down to the basement. "We can fix this."

"No," Larry moans, resting the entirety of his weight on Sal. "Y'can't, Sally Face. We can't-."

"Shut up; you're still drunk."

A groan escapes his bloody, slightly parted lips as Sal brings him into his and Lisa's old apartment and leaves him on the couch. "'M sorry, Sal," he says softly. His voice threatens to break.

"Be quiet," Sal orders, heading to the bathroom to grab the remaining first aid supplies.

Larry looks up.  _Mom said she wasn't gonna bring the silverware when she moved in with Henry,_ he remembers, and then sets his jaw as he gets up, clutching his chest. He pulls open a drawer and removes a large knife. He's used it a million times, but now his hands are shaking and everything is at stake. He clenches the handle in his fist and starts to bring it toward his chest.

**NO.**

He stops, though it's not  _him_ doing it. He sinks to the floor, glaring through tears at the blade in his hand, and tries again.

**NO, NO, NO. YOU ARE _MINE_ NOW.**

A strangled sob escapes his chest. His long hair falls in his face and he tries again and again and again in vain.

"Larry!"

Sal is by his side in an instant, pulling the knife from his grasp and tossing it aside. He brings Larry into his lap as best as he can and holds him tightly against his chest.

"Sal," Larry chokes, " _please._ Just lemme die, man."

"No!" Sal holds him tighter. "I'm not gonna lose you too!"

"It hurts," he whines, almost trying to hide in Sal's blood-splattered shirt. "It hurts so fuckin' much, Sal. I-I can't take it. 'T's too much." He grimaces as his body is wracked by another vicious sob. "Jus' kill me, dude."

Sal doesn't say anything. He simply holds Larry close, burying his face in his hair and rocking him slightly. He's shaking from head to toe, even as several police officers come into the apartment from Larry's room, all brandishing their guns. It's a blur as he's pulled from Larry's weak, shuddering form.

"You're under arrest for the murder of several residents of Addison Apartments," someone says, securing his hands behind his back. "Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law."

He turns to get one last look at the man he loves. He opens his mouth to speak, but can't form the words. He doesn't struggle as he's shoved into the back of a police car and driven away.


End file.
